Possession: A Continuation
by planet p
Summary: AU; sequel to a story posted on AdultFanFiction. Dorothy/OC, sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**Possession: A Continuation** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Sequel to _Possession_, posted on ; AU.

Tas – pronounced Tass.

* * *

_2003_

It was a strange thing, to possess another's body, Dorothea decided. And even stranger still, when she'd been a woman in life, and this body was a man's. But, oh, there was something about it that she liked.

There were things that she didn't like too, things that she thought made her slightly untrusting to others. The scars, for instance. She couldn't understand where the boy had sustained them all. Why he'd done such a thing to himself, or allowed someone else to.

But it was a nice body, she had to admit. It reminded her of her own boy, her son. They looked identical, after all, for which reason she could not understand, but, nonetheless, they did. Pretty, in its own way.

But all of the cuts didn't bother her half as much as the bite on the right shoulder, that would show up most when she was cold, or in water.

There was a tattoo, too, on the top of the right foot, which she thought was cute, in a so-ugly-it's-cute kind of way, though she didn't know what it meant, and it was a bit unnerving not knowing, especially if it turned out to be a gang mark, or something.

Still, the body was better than nothing, and it was the first body she'd really been able to possess. The others, she supposed, hadn't been as receptive. She'd been able to influence them, but not to possess them, not to command their movements like they were her own body. And now… this new body had afforded her that.

It was very easy to bruise, and sometimes she turned up with bruises she didn't remember getting, and awful headaches that lasted for hours, and even days, and sometimes she could hardly move for the dizziness, but she was slowly getting used to this new body. She'd even learned to impress her accent on it, which made it feel a little bit more like home, a little bit more like hers.

And it was clumsy. At least, its former owner had been, and it had impressed upon the body. It had been hard for her to train it out of its almost inbuilt clumsiness, and it had been maddening. At least, she'd been able to explain where most of the bruises had come from, when she'd been first getting used to her new body. The bruises had thinned now, but they still appeared from time to time, seemingly out of nowhere.

It was also very annoying to not like chocolate. When she'd been alive, she'd loved chocolate, but this body didn't seem to know chocolate very well, nor coffee. If she drank too much coffee, or the coffee too quickly, she'd develop a headache or a chest ache, for some ridiculous reason. It was starting to lessen more and more as time wore on, but it was very annoying to not be able to just have a coffee to wake up again.

Whilst she'd been dead, these were all things she'd missed. But she'd thought it would be different with a new body, she thought she would have been able to do more, more quickly, though, obviously her grandson had been damaged in some way, to what extent she could not say.

It was difficult for her to keep her promise, but she'd promised the body's former occupant to not harm its family, and now she'd have to keep that promise. She supposed she'd just have to move on with life now, and maybe that would be enough for the moment.

She'd had to choose a new name for the body too, which had been harder than it had looked, and secure false documentation. She'd chosen the name Castor, because she'd seen it on some packet somewhere and had liked it. It had something of the charm of the eras passed about it, she supposed. Like her own name, Dorothea, sometimes modernised to Dorothy. It had only ever been the brat who'd owned this body who had called her by her real name, she reminisced, though she supposed it might well have been part of his condition.

She supposed it was a shock to her at first to stumble across the Convergence partner of this body. She'd learnt over the years, of course, what exactly Convergence was, and she'd not been thrilled when she'd met the woman, though she supposed, as it stood, spirits, such as she would have been if she'd moved on, didn't have a specific gender, and that it was only that 'earthbound spirits' as they'd been dubbed, in some instance, by popular culture, retained the gender-traits of their former bodies, not that they actually possessed a gender, and Tas was not someone anyone could be scared of, a gentle soul, a spirit out of her time.

So Dorothea became Castor, and Tas and Castor were married, and a daughter named Novak was born, though neither of her parents could remember exactly why they'd given her that name, and twins Jai-dev and Mae.

And soon, Dorothea was forgotten.

* * *

_2018_

15-year-old Novak trudged into the kitchen dressed in a tee shirt that read: I LOVE DEAN AND SAM, grubby-look jeans, and a pair of black gumboots, followed by her two 6-year-old siblings, who also happened to be twins, Jai-dev and Mae, dressed in matching jumpers, even though it looked totally creepy in Novak's opinion, and she would have made them change immediately if she hadn't cared about upsetting her mother.

They'd be leaving soon to go to the airport, and it was Novak's task to make sure the twins and herself were hydrated, not that they started whinging about wanting expensive drinks at the airport, and that their drink bottles which they also took to school with them were filled with water.

After she'd supplied the twins with water and filled all of their drink bottles, she fell into a chair, depressed, and pulled out her cell phone to check it for messages before she left, which was annoyingly plastered with _Bob the Builder_ stickers, the doing of her younger siblings, of course. She couldn't believe _Bob the Builder_ was still running; she could remember it from her own childhood, and it had never particularly gained her attention, though Jai-dev and Mae liked to stick stickers of it all over the place, including on her homework such as her English essays, which gained her unsure looks from her teachers, before she explained that her little brother and sister had done it, no doubt, to jazz up the presentation of her work.

She peeled part of a _Bob the Builder_ sticker from the edge of her cell phone and flipped it open, but there were no messages, so much for that. She switched the cell phone off and jammed it back into her pocket.

"Who are Dean and Sam?" Mae enquired suddenly, in a replica of their mother's gentle tone, glancing at her intently.

"I'll tell you later," she promised, grinning, and hoping that the younger kid would have forgotten by the time later rolled around.

Mae continued to watch her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"It's later now," Mae informed her.

"Later, like on the plane," Novak explained.

"Okay, Noa," Mae agreed.

Her family were the only ones who called her Noa, all her friends caller her Nova, or didn't bother to abbreviate at all, and just referred to her by her full name.

"Can we have snacks?" Jai-dev asked, looking at her now too.

She stood up and took down the multi-pack of snack-sized chip packets and handed them each one, though they began complaining that the ones she'd given them weren't their favourite – in any case, Jai-dev did, and Mae quietly allowed him to, hoping for the same outcome – and they were allowed to pick their own packets, and Novak took out a packet and ripped it open and sat down to crunch the chips loudly, watching Mae's quiet smile and Jai-dev eating his chips at almost lightning speed.

"Do you want to have a sore stomach?" Mae asked him gently, eyes enquiring.

Jai-dev shook his head, still chewing his chips.

"You should eat at a moderated pace," she informed him, and his small hand froze, reaching for a chip inside the plastic chip packet.

"Huh?" he asked. "Modder-radiator pace? What's that? I don't get it." He looked confused.

"Moderated," Mae repeated, without slowing her pace, though her voice was naturally slower than her brother's, like their mother's.

Jai-dev opened his mouth to say something, but Mae interrupted before he got a chance.

"It has nothing to do with radiators," she explained reasonably.

"I still don't get it," Jai-dev confessed.

"You should eat more slowly," Mae told him.

Jai-dev continued eating his chips, thankfully, at a slower pace, and Novak stood up to pour herself a cup of cold coffee from the plunger, and then emptied the soggy coffee grounds into the sink and washed them down the drain and rinsed out the plunger and placed it upside down on the draining board, before returning to her coffee and to finish her chips.

* * *

"Planes have been known to crash before, right, dad?" Jai-dev asked, as they were walking into the airport. "Right?"

Castor glanced across at him. "I imagine so," he replied, "though you might refrain from quite so much enthusiasm at the thought so as not to upset your mother."

"I'm not enthuiasmed!" Jai-dev complained. "I'm very concerned."

"Well, you needn't concern yourself with such matters, you're much too young, to be going on with."

Jai-dev huffed. "I'm a little bit bored, though," he confessed, bouncing up and down on the toes of his sneakers.

"Well, you'll have to be very patient once we've boarded," Castor replied.

Jai-dev rolled his eyes. "Very passionate, got it!"

Mae glanced across at him shortly, pursed lips turning in a small frown, and glanced away again, toward their mother, who she was walking beside.

"Uber passionate!" Novak teased, and grinned.

Jai-dev frowned at her for a moment, before looking away again.

* * *

Once they'd checked in, they took seats in the waiting area and Novak was charged the task of entertaining the younger ones, so she took out _Henriette, Henriette_, their favourite picture book, which she'd packed in her carry-on backpack, and began reading it to them.

Novak held the book so that the pictures were facing the two younger children, and squinted to read the words upside down, which would have been impossible had she not known the book very well already. Jai-dev stared at the pictures, rapt, whilst Mae maintained a seemingly effortless polite interest.

Novak glanced up every now and again and watched her parents talking quietly for a moment before turning to the next page.

* * *

On the plane, Jai-dev and Mae busied themselves with the colouring and activity books and crayons they'd been given, and Novak flipped through the pack of cards in the complimentary bag she'd been given along with the kids and took out one of the crayons and scribbled little symbols on the inside of the front cover of the colouring an activity book, or whatever came to mind. She was bored already.

The flight was long and the children were restless, then anxious, then sleepy. Novak finally succumbed to sleep half an hour after the younger ones, and had to be shaken awake by her father when it was time to disembark.

So, they were in Delaware. Then they stopped at one of the little cafés that littered the airport along with the gift shops, and she was allowed a coffee by her dad, though Tas did not look entirely pleased but managed to tuck away her displeasure.

Jai-dev and Mae sipped their own drinks across from their parents, and Novak sat beside them, blocking the way out, in case they just wanted to slip out of their seats and run around the café annoying the other patrons and causing a ruckus like some kids, and Jai-dev, occasionally did.

It was on the way out as Jai-dev was complaining about really wanting a balloon, that Novak noticed a teenage girl about her own age and her mother or grandmother. The girl's name was apparently Kyla, because that was what her mother/grandmother called her, but that was all Novak caught before it was time to leave. And, later, at the hotel, Novak was handed the balloons to hold because the kids' hands were tired, at least Jai-dev's were, and Novak turned to Mae and was politely handed another balloon, so that she was holding a balloon in each hand and looked a right clown, in her opinion, or like a basket case.

Though, the hotel room wasn't bad, she conceded, when they were handed their key cards, and had made their way up to their rooms. Castor and Tas had their own room, and Novak was sharing hers with the little ones, which was right next to their parents' anyway, so it hardly mattered, except Novak would have to watch that Jai-dev didn't decide to create a new lake and overfill the bathtub, but at least their parents would hopefully get to sleep one whole night without interruption. At least, if everything went okay the first night, and then they'd see how long they were staying after that.

Novak liked her bed best, which was in a separate room to the youngsters, though she imagined that their nap on the plane had pepped up their energy levels considerably, and they'd be full of bothersome bouncing beans for a while yet.

* * *

_Argh, my account's still not working; I think my computer's dying. Thanks for reading. Sorry to inflict. Have no personal knowledge of possession, could – am – just making all this up. :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Additional Disclaimer** I don't own _Leader of the Pack_.

* * *

The weather wasn't what Novak had expected. She'd expected less cloud cover.

Jai-dev, however, was pleased. There was a television, he was pleased. Mae was pleased because her twin was pleased.

Novak worried that Jai-dev would grow up 'out of touch,' with all of the television that he watched, and his general enthusiasm for the pastime.

Glancing down at her cell phone during an ad break, she checked if she'd received any new messages, or missed any calls, but the frog screensaver was devoid of any icons which might attest to such, and she felt slightly deflated. Not even Hattie, her best friend, had sent anything, or tried to call her, though the coverage in the motel wasn't the best, she supposed, and let herself believe that this alone was the reason.

When she got out in the air, and the sunshine, it'd all seem suddenly twice as bright and exciting, and much better. She'd need her sunglasses, she thought, and even her thoughts sounded depressed. What a boring vacation!

And the 'family' part only made it all the worse, as much as she was all for family, just as she'd been raised. There was family, sure, then there was such a thing as friends. Friends mattered too.

At least, they mattered to her.

* * *

Novak walked slowly through the aisles of the antique store, not bothering to look at half of the items; antiques were her mother's happy-inducing thing, not hers, and she pretty much didn't want to think about her mother's other happy-inducing thing, who was talking in his suddenly – well, more so lately – maybe Irish – definitely Irish accent to Jai-dev.

She made sure she had a good grip on her younger sister's hand, and glanced down at their linked hands, wondering if Mae would rather have been with Jai-dev, listening to their father pretending to know what he was talking about about she didn't know what, rather than with her boring, grumpy older sister.

Mae's eyes took in all of the little and large items upon the middle row of the shelves as they passed, her mouth smiling in that placid way it often did, which might have indicated happiness, or just as easily have masked unhappiness.

Novak sighed inwardly, and pressed on with her exploration of the store, moving farther and farther into the store, and away from either her mother, or Jai-dev and her father, as possible, though she found it highly doubtful that she'd meet any young people, aside from herself, lurking in the store, and even less likely that they'd be male, good looking, and single.

She didn't allow herself to entertain the thought that they might be wholesome as well as handsome, though, though her blocking efforts were largely successful, a little bit of hope, that she knew would be her undoing, slithered through, before she was able to locate the breach and patch it up in time.

She kept walking.

* * *

"Hi, I'm JD; well, James, but that's another story."

Novak started at the sound of the voice so close by, and resolved that it was definitely young, male, and pleasant, if not imbued with a somewhat un-Delawarean accent; something out of the Mid-West, she supposed, maybe, just a touch.

"Stupid!" the voice commented to itself, sounding several hundred watts dimmer than before, and Novak had the feeling the boy, JD, had been practicing the sort of introductory first line a boy gave to a girl he liked.

She slowed her pace, not wanting to be a hassle, or a cause for embarrassment, but Mae tugged on her hand, urging her to walk faster, suddenly fiercely interested in something at the end of the aisle.

"_Is she really going out with him?_" Mae recited a line of the lyrics to Shangri-las' _Leader of the Pack_. She changed her voice for the nest part. "_Well there she is, let's ask her?_" Again, she changed her voice. "_Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?_"

"_Mm-hm,_" Novak joined in, watching Mae's soft smile blossom into a real, _happy_ smile.

"_Gee, it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school today?_"

"_Mm-mm._"

"_By the way, where'd you meet him?_"

"_I met him at the candy store,_" Novak recalled, "_he turned around and smiled at me. You get the picture?_"

"_Yes, we see._"

"_That's when I fell for the leader of the pack!_" Novak confided, with a big smile.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Mae turned in the direction of JD's voice. JD stood in front of the shelf lining part of the back wall, stocking second-hand 'pre-loved' books into the shelving from a large, dirty cardboard box on the floor. He was older than Novak, about 19, and, from what she could see, dark-haired, and more tall than not. He was wearing earphones, and appeared to be listening to a small cheap, radio in the top pocket of his shirt.

Like the one she'd seen the cashier wearing when they'd first come in, Novak thought. So the boy worked in this dump!

Mae's smile brightened, and she started toward JD. Novak tried to pull her back without hurting her, but Mae wasn't having a bar of it. She reached a small hand for the boy's larger one, and he whirled around in alarm, taking an earphone from his ear with his other hand.

His eyes landed on the little girl, then on her older sister. "Greetings, customers!" he said, and grinned. "Or… _potential customers_?"

Mae rested her forehead on their joined hands, and Novak felt a jab of panic in her chest.

JD patted her hair, his attention on Novak. "Were you looking for anything in particular, mademoiselle?" he asked.

Novak opened her mouth, only to find herself at a loss for what to say, and shook her head.

Mae looked up at JD and his attention shifted to the little girl's face. "Hello, Jimmy," she said.

JD smiled. "Hey, you!" he replied.

Novak suppressed the overwhelming urge to scream that had suddenly overtaken her.

* * *

"Noa?"

Novak spun around quickly, relief filling her chest and her face at the sight of her father and younger brother, and immediately felt a guilty stab as she realised that Mae must still have been holding JD's hand.

Jai-dev stared at his twin with a mixture between incomprehension, shock and hesitant jealousy, and Castor moved forward swiftly to retrieve his daughter from the stranger's clutches.

JD frowned at the sight of the children's father, and his eyes travelled to Mae's face.

Novak stood by her younger brother's side, feeling frightened.

"Goodbye, Jimmy," Mae said as the family turned away.

"Goodbye, button," JD replied, causing Mae to smile happily, and Jai-dev to gape at his sister, completely ignoring the older boy.

"I'll just be here if you need me," JD called after them, then added, almost as an afterthought, "I work here."

* * *

They left the store after that, Castor quietly convincing Tas that they'd come back later if need be, and that the kids really needed something to drink before they became dehydrated.

Novak felt herself relax tremendously as they stepped out of the store onto the street, and noticed as Mae's face slipped into its familiar placid expression, any gladness that she'd felt earlier fleeing.

Jai-dev wove his arms through his twin's tightly and stared straight ahead of him as they walked. Mae rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Novak sat at the table by the front window of a little café called Zavier's, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot coffee as she watched her father and the younger ones standing by the refrigerators, trying to decide on something to drink.

Eventually, Jai-dev chose a juice, and Mae took the same as her twin, and the three returned to the table where Novak and Tas already sat, Tas slowly turning pages on a shiny magazine she was half-heartedly looking through.

* * *

A short while later, as they waited on the taxi they'd called, Novak's cell phone beeped, and she flipped it open, forcibly ignoring the tears that prickled her eyes at the sight of the _Bob the Builder_ stickers, and found that she'd been sent a message by Hattie.

Dirty Delawarean city air blustered about her, and she squinted down at her cell phone's screen to read the message.

_Hi__, girl!_ her best friend had written. _Call me, don't hurt me!_ _LAOY, Hat_

_LAOY: Love All of Y__ou,_ Novak thought, resolving to ring her friend back at the first opportunity, which she told herself would be soon, _very soon._

Everything would be alright, she told herself, gripping her younger siblings' hands tighter, cell phone once more tucked away into a pocket of her jeans.

Jai-dev began humming to Lena Lena's recent single, _Who Do Voodoo_, and Mae hummed along with him.

Novak joined in the humming, and imagined a small smile coming to her lips.

* * *

_Still massively lame. The prequel posted on AFF, but awful. __Thanks for reading._


End file.
